


while you were sleeping

by blackmarketblood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmarketblood/pseuds/blackmarketblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been raining all day so they cuddle and blush a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while you were sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes in advance!

A loud thud woke Daichi.

„Ahh, sorry!“ Koushi was standing in the middle of his room with books and papers scattered around the floor. „I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just tried to make room for tea on my bedside table and I dropped all these books and–“

„It’s okay,“ Daichi stopped him, rubbing his stiff neck. „Uh, I had no idea I actually fell asleep?“

That seemed to calm Koushi, at least to some extent. He chuckled as he said, „Yeah, you dozed off in the middle of the movie. You actually drooled at one point. It was pretty disgusting.“ Daichi could feel his face redden. „But it was also kind of cute,“ Koushi added quickly and smiled at his boyfriend.

Daichi tucked himself under the duvet, his face still bright red. „So, uhmm... you made tea?“

„Yes!“ Koushi quickly grabbed two steaming mugs he placed on the floor while he made room on his bedside table. He handed one to Daichi and kept the other.

Daichi eyed him curiously as he stood awkwardly next to the bed. „Are you afraid I’ll drool over you again? Come here.“

Koushi laughed and climbed into the bed, next to Daichi. After he covered himself with blanket , he placed a quick kiss on Daichi’s cheek. „Of course not, silly. You’ll probably just drool all over _yourself_ again.“

Daichi didn’t know what to say to that, so he just continued blushing.

„It really suits you, you know? The red on your cheeks,“ Koushi said and Daichi could tell he was smiling even without looking at him. „Although... a shade this deep is somewhat disturbing.“

Daichi was sulking into his tea silently, holding the mug with both of his palms to keep warm. It might have been the middle of summer, but the weather outside sure didn’t look like it. He could hear the rain against the windowpane and started to feel sleepy again. Talking to Koushi seemed like the logical course of action if he wanted to avoid another drooling incident. „How was the movie?“

Koushi’s eyes lit up when he realized Daichi wasn’t actually mad at him. „It was actually rather boring. No wonder you fell asleep. But I haven’t even seen the ending because I didn’t want to wake you up.“ Koushi flashed a mischievous look at Daichi before he added, „Just kidding, you were snoring too loudly.“

Daichi laughed. „Will all these drooling and snoring jokes ever stop?“

Koushi shooked his head and grinned. „No, I don’t think so.“

„Aren’t you cheeky,“ laughed Daichi and pulled the other boy closer. Koushi giggled and then blushed as he found himself close to Daichi; so close his face was all he could see and he could feel his breath on his own face. Daichi’s ears started to redden when he realized the closeness and _intimacy_ he created in a heap of happiness. It wasn’t like he and Suga haven’t kissed or touched before, but... this newfound familiar affection still made him blush sometimes.

Koushi seemed to have the same problem, apparently.

He let out a nervous chuckle as he snuggled up against Daichi. They stayed like this for a while, in silence, listening to the storm outside.

„Ahhh, this bed is so comfy and warm!“ said Koushi and nuzzled even closer to Daichi. Now only his eyes poked out from under the blanket and Daichi couldn’t help himself but laugh at the sight. „You look just like a garden mole.“ He positioned lower so he would be on level with Koushi. „A very adorable one,“ he added after a brief moment and with that he kissed Koushi.

After feeling Daichi’s lips over his own, Koushi pulled himself closer to Daichi and hugged him tightly. They were almost completely covered by the blanket, so Daichi could only see Koushi’s glittering eyes when he broke the kiss to take a breath.  „Koushi,“ he whispered and slipped his hand into other boy’s hair. He could feel Koushi leaning against the touch, his eyes closed.

Daichi leaned closer so now their foreheads and noses were touching. The cover of the blanket above their heads gave him courage and even though he could feel his cheeks burning, he gently brushed his nose against Koushi’s.

Koushi giggled and Daichi could feel his nose wrinkle a little bit as he did so. „That tickled.“

„Good!“ laughed Daichi and brushed their noses together again but this time he also reached for Koushi’s ribs. Koushi wiggled and giggled. „Daichi, stooop,“ he cried inbetween laughs, but Daichi could hear a gleeful tone in his voice. 

„Make me.“ The moment he said it, he could feel Koushi’s lips on his own. Koushi took advantage of Daichi’s momentary confusion and attacked on his abdomen. „My turn!“ grinned Koushi.

„I take back that I said you were adorable,“ Daichi said as he tried to catch his breath after Koushi stopped tickling him. „Because you are evil.“

Koushi responded to this with the brightest grin imaginable.

„Utterly devilish, in fact.“

Another luminous smile.

Koushi wrapped his arm around Daichi who flinched at the touch, awaiting another tickle attack. „But you don’t really mind, do you?“ he barely audibly mumbled into Daichi’s shoulder after he nestled against his side.

Daichi couldn’t help himself but smile as he brushed Koushi’s hair. „Well...“

But no response came from Koushi and when Daichi brushed hair away from his face he saw that he was – infact – sound asleep.

It took Daichi all of his self-control to not burst out laughing.

He reached into his pocket to fish out his phone so he could take a pic of sleeping Koushi and get back at him for all the drooling and snoring jokes. After some time (he was extra careful not to make any sudden movements so he wouldn’t wake Koushi up) he fished it out and snapped a picture. Koushi looked too peaceful and beautiful for it to have any mocking value, though. He contemplated deleting the photo, but then decided against it. He didn’t have any pictures – any _personal_ pictures – of Koushi anyway.

He can mock Koushi without photographic evidence, after all.

 

 


End file.
